


passione ardente

by ncds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fem!Harry, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncds/pseuds/ncds
Summary: hope you all enjoy this! I was overwhelmed by the reaction to the first chapter & I hope this lives up to your expectations :) the next chapters will be one year/meeting between Jasper & Hara at a timeI accept & appreciate constructive criticism !!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

Hara first saw him when she was eleven years old. It was in Diagon Alley. She was there with Hagrid for the first time ever, and she saw him standing in a side alley - Knockturn Alley, Hagrid had called it, and warned her against going down there. She wondered briefly why someone like him would be down in Knockturn, but the thought soon abandoned her in the wake of new magical discoveries.

The second time she saw him was when she accidentally landed herself in a dodgy shop down a ways in Knockturn Alley itself. After exiting as soon as she could, she ducked in to a shady corner to avoid Draco Malfoy and his father, Lucius. As she was hurrying out of her hiding spot she glanced to her right and saw him lounging against a nearby wall. There were some suspicious looking characters hanging around the alley and she felt a chill go up her spine. Then he moved towards her and held out a hand. She took it without hesitation, her instinct telling her she would be safe with him. He looked down at her and spoke. His smooth Texan accent surprised her.

"This way, Ma'am." His red eyes focused on something above her head. She turned and shrunk back when she saw Lucius Malfoy standing there, staring at the American man holding her hand. Then Malfoy's eyes snapped down to lock on hers, his face cold and pointed. She felt a tug on her hand. "This way," he repeated, pulling her gently up the narrow alley back up to Diagon and away from the Malfoys.

The third time she saw him was three days after she ran away from the Dursleys. She was sitting outside Fortescue's, enjoying her favourite ice cream. She was working on a Potions essay on the properties of crocodile hearts. Then something brilliantly bright caught the corner of her eye. It was him. His skin was shimmering radiantly wherever the sun touched. Her mouth opened. He came to a stop before her and popped the Blood Lolly out of his mouth. He inclined his head politely and gave her a small wink before continuing on. He drew a lot of awed and shocked looks, but many people ignored him. He looked back at her, his face expressionless, then ducked in to Knockturn Alley.

She saw him again that summer, when Ron and Hermione came to Diagon. She and Hermione were leaving the pet shop, Ron having ran out after Scabbers, when Hermione gasped from behind her. Behind Crookshanks' fur, she saw Hermione looking in the oppposite direction, towards a sparkly someone. Hara watched Hermione watch him, waiting for her to turn around and continue walking. Eventually, when suddenly he disappeared from sight, (she wasn't surprised in the slightest) Hermione faced Hara again and they resumed making their way to The Leaky Cauldron.  
Hara finally found out why he sparkled and ate Blood Lollies and hung out around Knockturn Alley.  
"He's a _vampire_!" hissed Hermione. "A vampire, _here_! I've never seen one before. I read a book about them last year, and it said that most of them live in Southern Europe and North America, so it's a wonder that he's--"

Hara interrupted her then, reminding her that a) vampires don't sparkle in sunlight, and b) couldn't come outside during the day at all.

Hermione blinked at her before resuming her speedy tirade. "But of course, there are more than one type of vampire, Hara. Most are from specific parts of the world, and they all have slightly different traits. In the book I read, it said the most common vampire species are Noble Vampires, because they're found worldwide in large numbers. Then, of course, there are the subspecies, ones who can transform in to bats, ones who can read and control minds, and then ones like the one we just saw. They don't have fangs, and their skin is like diamonds and--"

"Hermione, I'm going to stop you there," interrupted Hara. "Only to inform you that he's been hanging around for _at least_ three years. I've seen him about a few times, too."

Hermione stopped walking and stared at Hara accusingly. "You mean you've seen him before and you _never told me_? Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Hara looked at her friend incredulously. "Why on earth is he so important that I should have told you?"

Hermione blinked at her before continuing to walk. Hara kept pace beside her. "Well, it's not every day you see a _Beguiling Vampire_!"

Hara assumed Beguiling Vampire was the name of the subspecies. "I didn't know he was a vampire! And even then, why is it such a big deal?"

Hermione just shook her head with a mildly appalled look on her face. "Nevermind."

Hara gave a little chuckle. Hermione started talking about Sirius Black, and _had she heard that the Muggles had been warned about him, too? Also, her parents were shocked to find out he was actually a wizard. They told her to come home for every holiday... to write every week... tell them if she feels worried or scared..._

Hara let Hermione's voice wash over her. She really didn't care about Sirius Black, or why he escaped. She just enjoyed hearing her best friend's familiar vocalization after a few weeks without it.

As they made their way up the stairs to their rooms, in a moment of silence, Hara blurted, "Did you know he's from Texas?"

Hermione frowned at her. "Who? Sirius Black?"

Hara tittered. "No, the vampire! He's from Texas."

Hermione stared for a second before lighting up. "You've heard him talk? Or have you spoken with him? Like had a conversation? Did you stand close enough to smell him? I read that they smell divine! Oh, and that their voices sound like --"

"Hermione," laughed Hara, "what the hell? I didn't _smell_ him! Honestly, what would he have thought if I sniffed him every time he passed me?"

Hermione laughed, too, as she realised how silly she had sounded. "Well," she said sheepishly, "he is probably used to it."

Hara gaped at her friend. "Honestly, 'Mione, what goes on in that head of yours?" Shaking her head, she stopped by her door. "I'll see you in a few, for dinner, yeah?"

"Okay," agreed Hermione, and continued to walk down the corridor.

Hara shut her door, walked calmly to her bed and face planted on to the soft expanse.

A _vampire_. A bloody vampire. Of course.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy this! I was overwhelmed by the reaction to the first chapter & I hope this lives up to your expectations :) the next chapters will be one year/meeting between Jasper & Hara at a time
> 
> I accept & appreciate constructive criticism !!!!!

Hara didn't think she would get go to Diagon Alley during the summer before fourth year. Instead she went to watch the Quidditch World Cup final with the Weasley family and Hermione. Mrs Weasley went shopping for her instead.

After the jarring events that happened after the match, Hara was left feeling scared, confused and a little left out of the loop.

She knew what Death Eaters were, she had, of course, done her fair share of research on Voldemort and his army. What she couldn't understand was why they had chosen to act out  _there_ , at the Quidditch World Cup, where there was nothing to be gained. At least, that's what she thought.

She, Hermione and Ginny were camped out in Ginny's small bedroom. Hermione was sitting on the floor against the wall, leisurely reading what looked like an encyclopedia. Ginny was laying down on her bed, and Hara was stretched out on the mattresses on the floor with her long legs draped over Ginny's. She and Hermione were listening to Ginny sing quietly. Ginny had a rather good singing voice, they all agreed, but she was much too shy to preform in front of anyone other than her family and close friends. It was strange, Hara rarely remembered that Ginny was shy around strangers, that she had been especially hesitant around Hara, being who she was. Ginny had come out of her shell to reveal her true rambunctious nature after she and Hara shared her room in the summer before second year. 

They heard Mrs. Weasley bustling up the stairs before opening the door to Ginny's bedroom.

"Girls!" bubbled Mrs. Weasley. "We are going shopping! Up! Get ready, we're going in twenty minutes!"

Ginny shot up. "But you've already gone shopping, Mum!"

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her from the top of the stairs, to where she had stepped back to. "Yes, but this year you'll need dresses or dress robes! It was in your letter," she shouted as she continued to descend.

The three girls looked at each other. "Why on earth would we need dresses?" asked Hara.

The other two only shrugged. Hara shrugged in response as she bent down, searching for the light summer robes she was sure were under the duvet. After throwing them on she slipped out of the room after the other two. They had a spot of tea at Mrs. Weasley's insistence before they left.

The boys were waiting in the sitting room for them to leave. Mrs. Weasley gave them a stern warning to not destroy the house while they were gone.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mum," said Fred, grinning toothily. George saluted her instead of giving her an answer.

Ron shuffled at their side. "Have fun then," he told them.

They used the Floo to get to the Leaky Cauldron, with Hermione going first, then Hara, and Ginny, with Mrs Weasley coming through last.

"Now, I've already taken money out for you, Hara, dear," explained Mrs. Weasley, as they made their way through the pub and out on to the Alley. "And I got all the books for you and Hermione." 

They thanked her thoroughly. She waved them off, laughing.

"Nonsense, nonsense," she said cheerily, coming to a stop. "Ah, here we are, Madam Malkin's!"

They walked in to the familiar store and were greeted by the short, squat witch who owned the store, Madam Malkin.

"Three of you!" she exclaimed, although she didn't seem daunted. "Who will go first? I'm afraid there's only me here today. After all the nonsense that happened I thought it best to give my girls a few days off, you see."

Mrs Weasley told her she completely understood, and that it was no problem at all.

Hara and Hermione let Ginny go first, and browsed the dress robes that hung from the racks on the walls.

There were so many different types of robes. Some swept along the floor, some had an asymmetrical cut, some only ended above the knees. And the colours, some were eye-watering bright, others neutral. There was a special stand that contained colour-changing robes and dresses. Hara was particularly fond of one shimmery dress that appeared black while still, but became a cherry-blossom pink when shifted.

Ginny ended up choosing a dark green dress that suited her colouring wonderfully. It had an asymmetrical waist line, and the full skirt brushed the floor when she walked. It had an off-the-shoulder top-half that wrapped around her front. There were no straps, and Madam Malkin explained that it was charmed to stay on, so she needn't worry about it slipping down. The dress robes complimented Ginny's lithe curves.

Hermione went next. She already knew what she wanted, having browsed earlier. She only wanted to make some changes and have it tailored. Her robes were made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material that suited her olive skin colour beautifully.

Then came Hara's turn. She had seen a few dresses she liked, but still hadn't made up her mind. Madam Malkin insisted she try on every one, so as to decide which one looked best on her.

Finally she settled on a two-piece dress robe. They were a floor-length gown and cloak. The dress was bias cut and sleeveless, and the hue was what Madam Malkin called "desert sand." Over that was a light coral coloured lace poncho cloak that stopped above her waist in the front and flowed down in to a short train at the back. There were white beads adorning the front and along the sides of the cloak.

Madam Malkin, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione all agreed that the dress looked fabulous on her. It was a slim fitting dress that hugged her awkwardly developing curves, so she felt a bit self-conscious wearing it. Hara had recently hit a much-awaited growth spurt, and was now no longer an abnormally short fourteen-year-old. At Hermione's insistence, she had gone to Madam Pomfrey at the beginning of third year to get help for the years of malnutrition she had suffered through due to the Dursleys. That had resulted in rapidly-developing curves, which, she had figured out by looking at photos, Hara had inherited from her mother. However, Sirius had warned her that she was well on her way to possibly becoming tall and lanky, like her father had been.

They all bought their dresses. Hara's was considerably more expensive than the other girls', so she tried to pay more discreetly. Afterwards they left the boutique, thanking Madam Malkin deeply on their way out.

They went for a bite to eat, as they had been inside for quite a while. The day was cloudy and humid, typical British summer weather. They decided to eat outside, and the four of them tucked in to ham-and-cheese toasties and soup.

Halfway through their meal, Hermione gasped loudly, then started choking on her toasty. Mrs. Weasley started fussing over her, but Hermione was staring down the street, an awed look on her face. It reminded Hara of last summer when Hermione had first seen --

Hara whipped around in her seat to see exactly what Hermione was looking at, and sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed. There, walking up the street, was the sparkly vampire. Only he wasn't sparkling, he was merely glowing slightly. He continued walking closer. He caught Hara's eye and smiled at her, she waved shyly in return. She heard Hermione make a strangled noise behind her.

To their great surprise, he walked right up to their table. She glanced around at Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley, and they all looked rather flustered by his presence. Hermione and Ginny's cheeks were turning pinker by the second. 

"Good day, ladies," he said smoothly, smiling charmingly at them. Hermione spluttered, Mrs. Weasley gave a breathy laugh, and Ginny merely stared at him, eyes bugging out of her head.

"Good to see you," smiled Hara, who for whatever reason felt pleased to have him there.

"And you, Hara," drawled the vampire. Her cheeks glowed crimson when her said her name, causing her further embarrassment. He seemed to know this, as he chuckled quietly. He seemed overly comfortable in what was an awkward situation for the rest of them.

"You know Hara, then?" wondered Mrs. Weasley, smiling cautiously at the two of them. 

"He, uh, helped me out of Knockturn Alley in second year," mumbled Hara. 

The vampire nodded coolly in agreement. 

"How old are you?" blurted Ginny, who promptly looked mortified after she spoke. 

The vampire's eyebrow quirked and he lifted the corner of his mouth. "I was changed when I was nineteen," was his answer. 

Hara looked at Hermione and could tell that she wanted to ask just  _how_  long he had been nineteen for. She subtly shook her head at her.  _Don't you dare_ , she thought.

Hermione had enough sense to look sheepish. 

"Well, I must be on my way," said the vampire, looking up at the sky, as if he could see something they couldn't. The other three replied, faintly saying goodbye. He started walking, only to place a hand gently on Hara's shoulder and lean in.

"I liked the dress," he breathed, so that only she could hear. She blushed again, and turned to say something, to thank him, or maybe just to stare dumbly, but he was already gone. She saw him down at the corner of the street, and then, he disappeared.

She turned back around to see Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all staring at her, flabbergasted.

Seeing him again was worth the interrogation afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so Hermione's dress robes are book compliant, but I changed Ginny's because they weren't specified in the book & the dress she wore in the movie was downright awful. I also have a link for a pic of the dress I picture as Hara's but I'm not sure if I should give it or if I should just let you all come up with your own interpretations. I will say that it's a Paulo Sebastian gown, though, as will be any of Hara's dresses, cuz I love him :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the gap between chapters! hope u enjoy :)  
> btw: I have no beta so some typos and stuff might have slipped through my editing. apologies!

It was hot. Dear Merlin, it was  _hot_. She was sweating her braids off (not really, because she'd gotten them done at  _The Hair Witch_ , a hair salon in Diagon Alley). Aunt Petunia was aghast when she first saw Hara's new hair, and Uncle Vernon's glared at her until his face turned puce before he decided he couldn't stand the sight of her and refused to look at her until the next day. Hara didn't care, because her hair looked just like Janet Jackson's, and that was all that mattered.

She had been going about her summer in colourful skirts, short denim dungarees, halter tops and spaghetti string tops, and pretty flower summer dress robes that could be passed off as a Muggle clothing article.

She had also been enjoying not one bit of her summer so far. She had been stuck in the Dursleys' for nearly a month now, without any substantial letters from her friends. She had been keeping up with the newspapers, and there had been no stories on Voldemort, or any suspicious behaviour, really. But she knew that Dumbledore would not take the Dark Lord's resurrection laying down. He was up to something, gathering the resistance, and her friends knew something about it. She suspected her godfather, Sirius, did too, but his letters had been dismal recently, like he was sulking about something, she didn't know what.

God, she didn't know so much it drove her crazy. Sitting underneath the windowsill, hidden behind Aunt Petunia's large hydrangea bush (it was her new hiding place) was starting to get very tedious. Aunt Petunia had admitted that it had been too hot to tend the garden that day, so Hara had essentially been given a day off. It was only two o'clock in the afternoon, so she still had the whole day to do as she liked.

She snuck back in to the house, quietly hopping up the stairs to her bedroom. Digging around, she brought out the purse filled with Wizarding currency. She pulled on a pair of layered chiffon dress robes. They were white with a sunflower print, and they were one of her favourites. Slipping her wand in to the pocket in the skirt, she went back downstairs, only to find Aunt Petunia waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hands on her hips and face stony. Hara smiled calmly at her aunt.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Petunia," said Hara serenely. 

"What are you doing?" she snapped. Hara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Aunt Petunia rolled her eyes angrily. "Are you going somewhere?"

Hara pursed her lips, unsure of whether she should answer Petunia's question fully. "I am," she said eventually. Aunt Petunia gave a weird huff.

"You are? Hmm, and where were you planning on going?" Aunt Petunia had her eyebrows raised, and her voice was clipped. Hara hesitated.

"I was going to go in to London," she answered. Aunt Petunia laughed derisively. Then she walked away without a second glance. Hara waited on the stairs until the kitchen door slammed shut. She quickly slipped out of the house and started walking. She began debating with herself whether she should take the Knight Bus or the Muggle underground. Coming to a decision, she fished 11 Sickles out of her purse and stuck out her right arm. A few seconds later a loud bang sounded and a large purple bus was hurtling along the road. It stopped abruptly in front of her, and a pimply looking Stan Shunpike leaned out of the bus, mouth open to begin his usual greeting. He obviously recognised her, because he choked a little before helping her on to the bus.

"Well if it isn't young 'Ara Potter!" exclaimed Stan, much too loudly for Hara's taste.

"Hello again, Stan," replied Hara politely. She handed over the Sickles, and went to sit near the driver. As she settled herself in to the comfy chair, Stan came to stand by his post. 

"You're well taller now than you was last time you was 'ere," he commented.

She shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, well that was two years ago."

"Had a growth spurt, did ya?" he chuckled.

Hara chuckled uneasily in response. Looking away, she watched as the Muggle world flew by, praying that Stan wouldn't try to talk to her again.

After a few minutes, Stan piped up, "Where d'ya say you were goin'?"

"Diagon Alley," replied Hara.

"Right, Ern, you 'eard 'er."

After getting dropped off in front of the pub, Hara made her way towards the entrance slowly. Once through the barrier, she floundered slightly. Now that she was there, she didn't really know what she wanted to do. She hadn't checked if she needed new robes, quills, or parchment, and she wouldn't be receiving her fifth year book list for another month. Deciding she would window shop, she ambled along the cobbled streets contentedly. She paid the pet shop, Magical Menagerie, a comfortable visit, and indulged in her guilty pleasure of gossiping with the snakes at the back of the store.

A passing old witch complimented her dress robes after she left the pet shop, which sent her along with the vague idea of purchasing another pair.

 Just as she was going to turn down on to the side-street where Twilfitt and Tatting's was located, a brilliant beam of light dazed her. She raised a hand to cover her eyes, and when she lowered it again, there was the vampire, standing in the shadows a few feet away from her.

She froze. He took a step or two towards her, always staying in the shade, and flashed her a grin.

"Good day," he greeted. "How are you?"

He was right in front of her now, and had raised his hand out in front of him. Hara swallowed, and lifted her hand to his. His hand was cool.

Then, he lifted their joined hands and pressed his smooth, cold lips to her knuckles. A shiver went through her whole body.

"I'm fine," she managed to squeeze out. "Thank you."

"Might I say you look lovely today, Hara," said the vampire. His eyes were not red this time, but a warm burnt orange, and his gaze was soft. His lips were raised delicately at the corners.

She blushed terribly, and, worried he might see, ducked her head down. She thanked him as best she could, and although she was embarrassed, his knowing smirk irked her, which she was sure he intended.  

"May I accompany you in your shopping?" He asked, offering her his arm. It seemed a little old fashioned to Hara, but then again there was no telling how old he was.

"You may," replied Hara, hesitantly looping her arm through his elbow. Together they stepped in to the sunlight, and Hara was forced to look away from him.

He helped her choose a new pair of dress robes, two for summer and one for winter. They both acknowledged the funny looks they were receiving from the tailor on duty with a secret, amused smile. The thin, middle-aged witch was probably wondering what the Girl-Who-Lived, if she had recognised Hara at all, was doing with someone who was so obviously a vampire.

They stopped in to Diagon Alley's best (and most expensive) beauty store, Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions, a shop whose products Hara worshiped. After splurging on a few items on herself, Hara contemplated for a while before deciding to buy an anti-aging, skin-tightening cream for Aunt Petunia; after all, she had allowed Hara to go to London. She found a clerk who willingly removed every-magical looking part of the labeling after Hara explained it was for a Muggle.

When they walked out of Madam Primpernelle's, Hara's company pulled her quickly to his side and walked her briskly in to a second-hand book shop. He stood in front of her, staring out the large display window. 

"What is it?" asked Hara. She tried to look around him, but he was holding her back with a strong arm.

"I heard someone... I think you're being followed," cautioned the vampire. He finally turned to look down at her. Hara frowned, and asked him what he meant, how he knew.

"I have impeccable hearing, Hara," he grinned. "I just heard someone say, 'Hara's in there. Don't let her leave your sight.' They did not sound malicious, though."

Hara froze. She had been worried that something like this would happen, ever since returning home from Hogwarts. But then, thinking on it, Voldemort would have no reason to simply have her followed... he would have had her attacked by now. It just didn't make sense.

"I need to get home," she told him. "I'm safe there."

The vampire looked at her seriously, his orange eyes burning. "I'll take you home," he said eventually. "I can get you there much faster than the Knight Bus."

Hara hesitated before agreeing. "You know where to go?"

The vampire smiled at her, a secret kind of smile, and said he did. She didn't question it.

They made their way back up to The Leaky Cauldron and as soon as they had crossed the door to the Muggle world, he scooped her up in to his arms, one hand on the back of her neck. And then the world was a blur. Everything was rushing past her, her hair was whipping around, her bags jostling. It was like going on an insanely fast broom. 

Hara adored it.

Then, after about thirty seconds, he stopped running, and there they were, standing outside 4 Privet Drive. He gently set her down on her feet, idly fixing her skirt and bags.

"Goodbye then, Hara," he  said quietly. "Thank you for spending the day with me."

Hara smiled awkwardly. "Goodbye. Thank  _you_ , really. I had a wonderful day."

He flashed her a charming, lazy grin. "It was my pleasure, ma'am," he drawled.

Then he leaned forward and - his breath smelled amazing  _oh god_  - his face was so close to hers and -  _oh lord_  was he going to  _kiss_ her? Surely  _not._

He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth.

His mouth was cold and incredibly smooth. He pulled away after a second of two, and Hara let out a breath she didn't notice she was holding. He stared at her as if he was looking for something. Then he broke in to a grin, took a step back and said, "Until we meet again."

Then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! btw we're nearly at 2000 hits!!! cannot thank you enough x  
> this is a filler, so no jasper :( sorry

Sometimes Hara would think back to the beginning of summer, and how different she felt now than she did then. She felt as though her entire world had shifted on its axis, her tiny little world that had changed so much.

At the time she hadn't realised she was lacking something, but now, looking back, she couldn't believe that she had gone on without what she had now.

God, she sounded stupid.

She remembered the first time the vampire dropped her home, she had walked back to the front door, only to see Aunt Petunia glaring at her through the lace curtains. 

As soon as her foot touched the welcome mat, the door was flung open and Aunt Petunia had wrapped her bony hand around Hara's arm and dragged her in to the house, slamming the front door behind her.

"What was that?" hissed Aunt Petunia, her face pale. She was furious.

"What do you mean?" asked Hara hesitantly.

"I just saw you a- _appear_  with a man  _in the middle of the street_!" Aunt Petunia shrilled. "And then  _kissing_ him! God, looking like an  _absolute_ tart!"

Hara watched silently, hardly daring to breathe too loudly, as Aunt Petunia paced up and down the living room. She was muttering to herself, wondering how Hara had the  _audacity_  to go  _there_ and to make such a blatant show of-of-  _that stuff_. 

"What if you were _SEEN_?!" screamed Aunt Petunia suddenly. She clapped a hand over her mouth as if realising she should not have shouted so loud.

Hara was stock-still, waiting for the punishment that was still to come.

And it came, in the form of an eye-watering slap across the cheek and a new rule: she was to be back at the house by six o'clock every evening.

Hara was honestly surprised. It could have been far worse.

Aunt Petunia had then huffed that Hara was, "Lucky her uncle wasn't in, as she would have been disciplined much harsher if he had."

Hara was breathing heavily, her heart still hammering from the surprise slap. Aunt Petunia was standing with her arms half wrapped around herself, facing away from Hara towards the fireplace.

"How old was he?" wondered Aunt Petunia quietly, after a few minutes of silence.

Hara swallowed uncomfortably. "Nineteen," she confessed, remembering the day Ginny had asked him, and his evasive answer. Aunt Petunia twisted her torso around to look at her, face impassive.

"You're not yet fifteen," grimaced Aunt Petunia.

"It's not like that," said Hara quickly. "Not yet. Not really."

Aunt Petunia harrumphed, a strange look on her face, then left the room slowly, her arms still wrapped around her, without sparing Hara another glance.

She was glad of that rule now, as she stood in the front yard staring up at the two Dementors hovering above her home.

She had first realised something was wrong when Aunt Petunia began closing the living room windows, even though they were in the middle of the summer's hottest month yet. Going downstairs to satisfy her curiosity, she noticed the temperature dropping until it was almost freezing. The house started to heat up again after the windows were shut, but it was still suspicious.

"Do you have anything to do with this?" whispered Aunt Petunia hotly, as she bustled from one room to another. Hara knew she was asking had Hara used magic to make it cold.

"No," said Hara slowly. "I was just coming down to find out myself."

Aunt Petunia acknowledged her answer with a half-sound. Then a horrified scream came from outside. Hara rushed out the front door and saw Dudley on the ground scrambling backwards, away from--

"DUDLEY!" Hara screamed. "Get up and run here,  _now_!" Dudley looked at her numbly, saw the wand in her hand and her frantic beckoning and promptly attempted to stand up, only his balance and vision were obviously becoming affected, and he couldn't find stability.

Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, having heard both their son's scream and Hara's shouting of his name, burst out of the house. 

Hara turned around desperately, shouting "NO!" So forcefully that they stopped unconsciously.

"You cannot leave the house! There are Dementors trying to get in!" Hara pleaded with them. Uncle Vernon glared at her furiously.

"What the ruddy hell are Dementoids?" he whisper-shouted at her. 

"Aunt Petunia," stuttered Hara. "They're the reason it got so cold, they're sucking the warmth and happiness out of the air. I need you to get back in to the house-"

"But what about Dud-" whimpered Petunia, starting forward only to get stopped by Hara's outstretched arm,.

"If you want Dudley back safely then get  _back in the house_!" commanded Hara, pointing back to the house.

"Come on, Vernon," said Aunt Petunia shakily, pulling her husband back by the arm, looking terrified, and glancing wildly at the sky above the house, seeing nothing.

"No!" Hara said suddenly. "Uncle Vernon, I'll need you to lift Dudley back on to the lawn. I'm not strong enough." 

Uncle Vernon grunted and mumbled something about how strong Dudley was. Aunt Petunia went back inside and was watching like a hawk through the window.

Meanwhile the Dementors had started closing in on Dudley, as he was the only source of food the were able to get to. He had managed to get himself about two feet away from the front lawn, but he was still in danger.

"When I say go, I want you to run out and grab Dudley," said Hara quickly. "You must be extremely quick, and get him as close to the house as possible."

"Yes, yes, get on with it, girl," said Uncle Vernon. 

"Okay then." Hara took a deep breath and gripped her wand, hoping she wouldn't have to use it, and ran out on to the road, waiting until she had the attention of both creatures before shouting "Go! Now!" and jogging away, making sure the Dementors followed her. 

She could hear Uncle Vernon grunting an groaning. She turned around and saw he had managed to get Dudley to the lawn, to safety, and was now helping him stand. Aunt Petunia had opened the front door and was rushing out to help.

The air Hara was breathing was cold and heavy, and she knew she had to turn back. All she could see was black - there were no stars, no street lights. Her body was shivering violently, her pulse was thundering in her ears, along with a scream - a familiar one. Her mother's.

The Dementors were far too close.

Hara broke in to a run, but it was sluggish and slow, like running through sand. She could hear the Dementors' rattling breaths behind her as they raced after her. She clutched her wand tightly, by then seriously tempted to use magic. No - if she made it to her front lawn she would be safe. 

The final burst of speed came with the sheer terror she felt when an icy cold  _something_  touched her shoulder.

She collapsed on to the grass outside her house, the air already slightly warmer. The Dementors  floated over the house but couldn't seem to get any closer. Hara realised it must be from the protection on her home that Dumbledore always reminded her of. Nothing could harm her here.

She sat up shakily, brushing herself down and hoping she hadn't made too much of a scene. She could only imagine what kind of suffering she would be put through if one of the neighbours came babbling to Aunt Petunia.

The Dursleys were found sitting in the sitting room, Aunt Petunia looking extremely worried, Uncle Vernon purple in the face and Dudley pale and wrapped up in a blanket. 

Aunt Petunia half-rose from her seat on the couch when Hara entered the room, but thought better of it and returned to fussing over Dudley.

"We need chocolate," rasped Hara. "It helps enormously."

Aunt Petunia stood up immediately and Hara, Uncle Vernon and Dudley sat silently, listening to Petunia bustle hurriedly around the kitchen. Hara wondered where her aunt kept all the sugary foods, as her precious Dudders hasn't been allowed to eat them since the year before. 

However, when Aunt Petunia called out for her, Hara was instructed to give her uncle and cousin the mugs of hot chocolate Petunia had made.

As soon as Hara had received a mug and thanked her aunt for it, she mumbled, "I need to send a letter... Don't leave the house."

She downed her hot chocolate, not caring that it might be hot enough to burn her throat. She was terrified, and was worried she might have a panic attack.

She quickly wrote brief letters to Dumbledore, Sirius, Ron and Hermione, explaining roughly what had happened (she put more detail in to Dumbledore and Sirius' letters) and desperately asking for help.

She gave them all to Hedwig, telling her owl, "You must be very careful when you leave; there are two Dementors outside. Get these to Dumbledore and Sirius first, okay? Thanks, girl. Be safe," she whispered. She put Hedwig on her shoulder and let her out the bathroom window, on the opposite side of the house from where the Dementors were waiting. Hara watched Hedwig fly in to the night until she could no longer see any sign of her. 

Hara went downstairs to tell the Dursleys what had happened, and to answer the questions she knew they would ask. 

"I've sent for help," declared Hara. "But you cannot leave the house, or go on to the street until I've received an answer and said it's okay."

Hara apologised and went upstairs, where she sat awake all night, waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> constructive criticism is more than welcome! thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass delay lol, i was stuck on this for ages before finally figuring out how to move on. this is a v long chapter, at least compared to the rest of them, and there is a lot of talking! i just love writing convos. also a fair amount of sirius & hara bonding! loveeee  
> hope u all enjoy x

They all sat waiting in the front room, wondering how Hara's collectors would show up this time. Uncle Vernon had mumbled something about threatening to sue should they blow up the fireplace again.

Hara was ashamed to say that she, along with the Dursley's, jumped when the doorbell rang. Hara checked the clock on the mantelpiece. It was exactly 1 o'clock.

When Hara opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of two people she knew, and two people she didn't.

"Remus!" They smiled at each other, and he pulled her in to a warm, comforting hug.

"How are you, Hara?" he asked kindly. "I can only imagine how much of a shock that must have been for you."

"I'm fine now," said Hara. Someone behind them coughed.

"Hello, Professor," said Hara politely. Mad-Eye Moody, scowling and looking cautious as ever, nodded at her briefly.

"Professor? Don't know if I got around to much teaching," admitted Moody gruffly. "Let's go inside, shall we?"

He pressed forward, forcing Hara to lead the way back in to the sitting room. 

The Dursley's sat quietly and bunched together on the couch, Dudley squished between his parents and pale in the face. Remus glanced at them quickly before turning back to Hara.

"Hara, this is Kingsley Shacklebot and Nymphadora Tonks," introduced Remus. "They are Aurors who work with us."

Kingsley was a tall, broad and bald black man with a gold earring in one ear. He nodded his head at her in greeting. Nymphadora, on the other hand, was a young woman with short, spiked-up pink hair and a cheery face. She wore ripped up clothes.

"It's Tonks," she scolded Remus, holding out her hand with a smile. Hara shook it happily.

Remus turned to Hara's relatives. "As you know, we are here to take Hara to her godfather's home. Thank you for your cooperation."

Uncle Vernon stood up slowly. "Now, see here! After every ruddy thing that's happened, you're going to up and go with only a thanks for cooperating? WE WANT ANSWERS" he roared.

Mad-Eye stepped forward, growling, but Remus stopped him with a hand across the chest. 

"I'm afraid that is all we can tell you, Mr Dursley," said Remus awkwardly but sternly. "Perhaps when everything has cleared up a little we'll send someone to answer your questions."

Tonks pressed a gentle hand to her shoulder. "Have you packed?"

Looking away from her relatives, Hara nodded. "Almost finished." 

"I'll come up with you then." 

Once up there, it was obvious that 'almost finished' was a lie. Hara had gotten as far as opening her trunk on her bed. Tonks grinned at her knowingly. Hara smiled back sheepishly.

"It's not a problem," began Tonks. "I have a little trick for this. Learned it off my mother."

Hara watched with curiosity that turned into delight when Tonks waved her wand in a long sweeping motion and cried, " _Pack_!"

Clothes were zooming out of her wardrobe and flying all around Hara, folding themselves into her trunk on top of all her now neatly-stacked books. Her underwear, socks and shoes all got dumped rather gracelessly on top of everything. Hara let out a little laugh.

Tonks frowned a little. "When Mum does it she manages to get the socks to fold themselves... no idea how she does it."

Hara assured her she didn't mind at all, so they closed the trunk. Tonks tapped it lightly with her wand and sparks started enveloping the case. When Hara picked it up it was weightless. it was very strange, lifting completely using only the handle, when she usually could barely manage to drag it on its wheels.

Evidently Uncle Vernon had been calmed somewhat, and the goodbyes she shared with the Dursleys were more placid. 

Hara was surprised when they set off on foot. Remus explained that Dumbledore suspected that Voldemort  was watching all the magical transportation channels, so they would be taking the Underground. Hara belatedly realised she had no idea where Sirius lived. Obviously somewhere in London, hiding in plain sight.

Tuns out her assessment was accurate. Hara's little pick-up group brought her to North London, leading her through the streets until they arrived at the right square.

_Grimmauld Place_ , read the plaque. Tonks made a funny comment about how long it took to get there.

They stopped in the middle of the street, all of Hara's companions silently looking up at the houses in front of them. Hara wondered what they were waiting for.

She stared up at the houses in front of her, trying to see what they were seeing. She noticed the houses in front of them were numbers 11 and 13. Simple mistake.

"Here," said Mad-Eye gruffly, shoving a piece of paper at her. Hara noted that the words were written in Dumbledore's hand.

_12 Grimmauld Place_ , it read.

Hara read the words and looked around. "Was something supposed to happen?" she asked, confused.

"Think of the words on the note," advised Remus, "and look up at the houses."

"Okay."

So Hara eyed the houses in front of her and said to herself, _twelve Grimmauld Place_.

Then something began to change. First it was a loud, rumbling noise that came from the ground itself. Then a creaking, grinding sound that made Hara wince. Before her eyes, the row of homes started to move, allowing space for a door, windows and stairs to pop into existence. Hara watched it all unfold with fascination.

And there, beside the door was a slab declaring the house to be number 12. Upon the black door was a door knocker molded into the likeness of a twisted serpent, made of gold.

"Well, up you go," pressed Mad-Eye once the house finished forming. Hara led the way up the stairs, with Remus a comforting shadow on her right. Unsure of what to do, Hara reached for the doorbell beside the house number. 

"No!" said Remus suddenly. "Use the knocker instead."

Confused, Hara lifted the golden serpent and knocked three times. The door opened slowly, to reveal a smiling Mrs Weasley.

"Hara!" she cried happily. "How wonderful to see you!"

Hara gaped at her. What was Mrs Weasley doing at Sirius's house?

"Hello, Mrs Weasley," she replied weakly. Hara was ushered in by the woman, and given a low caution to be quiet as possible in the hallway. She heard Mrs Weasley say to Tonks, "Tonks, dear, would you please be careful not to trip on the umbrella stand again? It took us forever to get her quiet."

Hara vaguely wondered who they were talking about.

Remus took her trunk from her, and gestured for her to follow him up a flight of stairs. He pointed her to the drawing room, saying he would put her stuff in the room she would stay in.

Hara peeked in through the slightly open door before pushing it open fully.

Sirius stood there, looking out the window with his back to her. Upon hearing the door open, he turned.

"Hara!" he crowed, walking over to her. She met him halfway and he enveloped her in a giant bear hug. Sirius was warm and he smelled like aftershave.

"I missed you," she admitted quietly. Sirius broke away, stroking her hair. He had a gentle smile on his face, but Hara didn't miss the bags under his eyes or the paleness of his face.

"It's been too long," agreed Sirius. He sighed and led her to the couch. He had a grimace on his face. "I've been locked up in here for months. Dumbledore doesn't want me to risk being spotted by anyone."

Hara frowned up at her godfather. "But can't you even go out as Snuffles?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not with Pettigrew on the scene," he spat. "The rat will have told Voldemort, so going anywhere as Snuffles is almost as unsafe."

Hara leaned her head against Sirius's shoulder. "That's so annoying."

Sirius barked out a laugh. "Yeah, it is."

Hara looked around at her surroundings. The walls of the room were covered in a dark grey and silver wallpaper, and the windows had dreary moss-coloured drapes. The fireplace looked like black marble and was intricately carved, featuring serpents, vines, flowers she couldn't name, and the face of a man who had an uncanny resemblance to the statue of Salazar Slytherin she remembered from her escapade in the Chamber of Secrets. It made Hara uncomfortable. The sofa and matching armchairs were charcoal black and the material was worn. There were two portraits on the wall, their occupants sneering and derisive, but thankfully silent. All the sideboards against the wall were polished red mahogany, adding to the gloominess of the room. Even the floorboards were dark, and the large ancient-looking rug was faded and dim.

"What is this place anyway?" asked Hara. Sirius's face contorted instantly. He ran an agitated hand over his face and through his hair.

"It's my house," he said bitterly. "I grew up here. My mother died a bit after I got locked up, so it's been empty for years. Kreacher being here just made the place dirtier.

Hara was immediately curious about the place her godfather had lived in during his childhood. It was clear he hated the place, and she had already known that he did not get on with his family.

"Who's Kreacher?" she asked instead. Sirius scrunched his nose.

"The house-elf. Hated him for as long as I can remember, and he's not my biggest fan either," grunted Sirius. "He's useless. And his only company for years has been my mother's portrait, so he's completely insane."

Hara chuckled at her godfather's sour description. Sirius exhaled heavily.

"So what have you been up to, Missy?" he asked, poking a finger into her ribs. Hara squirmed, grinning.

"Oh, you know," said Hara evasively. "This and that."

Sirius raised a brow curiously. "How have they been treating you?" Obviously referring to the Dursley's and knowing they were a sensitive subject, his words were soft. 

Hara groaned. "The usual. They gave me a new curfew of six pm, but they ignore me when I'm there." She picked at the hem of her robe. "Unless, of course, I'm a bit late. Then they try to punish me."

Sirius scowled. "What do they do, sweetheart?" he growled.

Hara rolled her eyes. "Usually just no dinner and locked in my room. At the start of the summer I, well, I threatened them with you," admitted Hara, embarrassed.

Sirius laughed loudly. He managed to choke out his disbelief at the thought of Aunt Petunia being scared of him. Apparently he had met her once or twice before Hara's parents went into hiding. 

"I'm glad they're leaving you alone, mostly," Sirius declared when he had calmed down. "But what had you been doing during the day? I can't imagine you stayed in that place."

Hara shifted awkwardly. "I usually went into London," she hesitated. Sirius asked how she got in. "The Underground, and sometimes the Knight Bus."

Sirius grinned at her. "Don't let Dumbledore or Molly hear about that. I think Molly would have a heart attack if she found out you were out in Diagon Alley."

"How come?" asked Hara, confused. 

"Because You-Know-Who is back," said Sirius, as though it was obvious. "They're paranoid that he would snatch you up as soon as you were seen in public."

Hara tilted her head, considering that. "I had thought about that, but I figured he would be keeping a low profile. You know, since nobody believes he's back."

Sirius nodded along, agreeing with her. "Can't help but worry, though."

She moved to look Sirius directly in the face. "Were you worried? Or did you know I'd be fine?"

Sirius's lips curled up at the corners. He tapped his nose and sent her a wink. Hara laughed and shoved his shoulder lightly. A large tapestry hung on the wall behind his head. Hara got up to have a closer look at it. It nearly covered the entire wall. She quickly realised it was a family tree.

Sirius stepped up beside her, looking at the tapestry with an inscrutable expression. "The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," he recited, pointing to the large words at the top of the tapestry. Hara glanced at him.

"What does the Latin mean?" wondered Hara, reading the foreign words that framed the drapery. 

"Behold the noble family and oldest clan Black," answered Sirius promptly. "And Toujours Pur is French for 'always pure'."

"What biggety, gormless knob heads," said Hara calmly. Sirius guffawed after a few seconds of shocked silence. 

"You're brilliant," said Sirius cheerily. Hara walked to the right side of the tree, looking for names she recognised. Finally she saw Sirius's name, near the very edge of the tapestry. Above his name was a strange mark instead of a face, it looked rather like someone had held a cigarette over it and burnt it off. Connected to his name were the names of his parents, Walburga and Orion Black. There was a second line leading from their names, leading to Regulus Black, Sirius's brother.

"I didn't know you had a brother," commented Hara. Sirius came over to inspect the familiar names.

"Yeah, he was two years younger than me," affirmed Sirius. "He was the apple of my mother's eye, the picture-perfect pure-blood son."

Hara touch the two dates below Regulus's name lightly, doing the sum in her head. "He was only eighteen," she realised.

Sirius frowned. "He disappeared. My mother went berserk with grief. So did Kreacher, actually."

"Is there a chance he's still alive, then? Went off to live in China, or something?" contemplated Hara. Regulus's miniature portrait proved he looked awfully similar to his brother, they shared wavy dark locks and imperious expression. Hara noted that Regulus seemed thinner and overall less handsome than Sirius, but even still was quite easy on the eyes. Although, Hara preferred blonds herself. 

"Nah," denied Sirius shaking his head. "He was a pampered idiot, believed all the pure-blood propaganda my maniac parents shoved at us. I think he was sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters... I had been disowned two years before, so I can't be quite sure."

"He was a Death Eater?" gasped Hara, shocked. She couldn't imagine how someone only a little older than she was could do something like that.

"Yeah," muttered Sirius. "From what I found out after he died, he got in so far, then panicked about what he was being asked to do and tried to back out. Well, you don't just hand in your resignation to Voldemort. It's a lifetime of service or death."

"That's kind of tragic," declared Hara. "He was so young."

Sirius studied her, face wistful. "It's his own fault," murmured Sirius eventually. He reached out and pulled her under an arm, hugging her closely.

"You're related to the Weasleys?" said Hara, trying to lighten the mood. She had read more than one woman bearing the surname on the family tree. 

"I'm related to nearly bloody everyone," chuckled Sirius. "Weasleys, Longbottoms, you name it. Everybody married into the same families."

 Hara touched the lonely name that stood furthest to the right, the only one of her generation:  _Draco Malfoy_.

"Ah, his mother was my first cousin," explained Sirius, seeing what she was doing. She followed Draco's line to  _Lucius_ and  _Narcissa Malfoy_. Draco's mother was the youngest of three sisters. The eldest read Bellatrix Lestrange. Hara hadn't known that Bellatrix was Draco's aunt. To be fair, she wouldn't be going around telling everyone if that was her situation. How horrible to think such an awful person was related to her wonderful godfather.

 Another burn mark stood out glaringly between the other two sisters. It was the middle child, Andromeda Tonks. Hara tapped her name.

"Is that..?" she trailed off questioningly.

"Tonks's mum," confirmed Sirius. "'Dromeda was my favourite cousin... got blasted off for running off with a Muggleborn and eloping."

"So that means Tonks is your cousin?"

"Yeah, but if you get blasted off this thing your kids wont show up," revealed Sirius. He sighed wearily.

"You don't have any kids, do you?" asked Hara cheekily. Sirius grinned at her.

"Not that I know of," he said humourously. "Come on, I'll show you your room, then we can go say hello to everyone else here."

Hara agreed steadily and followed Sirius out of the drawing room and up the flights of stairs. She briefly wondered who else might be here.

Sirius brought her to a room on the third floor. It was quite a bit bigger than her room back at in Privet Drive. There was a four-poster bed in the centre of the room, and two large dressers on either side. A decent sized window looked out into the square below. Hara's trunk was already waiting on the bed. 

"Wow, it's lovely," gushed Hara. "Thank you!"

Sirius smiled at her, softly and tenderly and she had to look away in embarrassment. "It's yours. Permanently."

Hara gawked at her godfather. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course," replied Sirius gently. "Remus and I spent the past week or two preparing it for you. We made it as bright as possible, because the rest of the place is so dreary."

Hara felt incredibly touched and flustered by the amount of effort they had gone through for her. She felt Sirius's eyes studying her reaction. He must have known she was floundering, because he suggested the go down to the kitchen.

"Sirius?" asked Hara as they leisurely made their way down. "What's Mrs Weasley doing here?"

Sirius grinned at her. "She offered to stay here for part of the summer, insisting we would need help cleaning this kip up."

Hara frowned at him. "It's not too shabby here..."

Sirius shook his head. "It was virtually unlivable when I first came back. Just a massive mess, really."

Hara accepted this, not bothering to ask for more details. "But still doesn't explain Mrs Weasley."

"I offered this place to the Order," explained Sirius. "They use it as headquarters now."

Hara asked what the Order was. 

"Order of the Phoenix," elaborated her godfather. "It's Dumbledore's secret Dark-Lord fighting organisation."

 Hara chuckled at Sirius's description. "Anyway," he continued, "the Weasleys are part of the Order. At least Arthur, Molly and Bill are. I believe it's too difficult for Charlie to do anything over in Romania."

Hara already knew Ron and Ginny were too young to join a secret organisation, and that Mrs Weasley would probably refuse to let the twins join despite being of age. 

"And what about Percy?" asked Hara curiously. Sirius made a face.

"Little prat chose the Ministry over his family," he said stonily. "Best not to talk about it near Molly."

Hara's eyebrows shot up. As pompous and stubborn as Percy had been, she never expected him to go to such an extreme. 

"Come on, the kitchen's below the ground floor."

Sirius led her down a narrow staircase and held open a fogged-glass door for her. Hara walked into a vast, spacious room. There was a large fireplace at one end of the room, and most of the room was taken up by a large wooden table filled with chairs. There were large cabinets against the walls and a pantry off to one side. The floor was covered in large shiny off-white tiles, worn with age. The room was filled with people she knew.

Hara saw Remus speaking with Mr and Mrs Weasley in front of the fireplace. To her great surprise, Tonks was chatting away with none other than Fred, George, Ron and Ginny.

They all called out cheerful and warm greetings to her when she came in. Mrs Weasley came over to say hello again, giving Hara an affectionate hug, commenting that she really should have done so earlier. Hara received a grasp on the shoulder from Mr Weasley, and a small smile from Remus. Hara then shuffled over to her friends who waited for her at the other end of the room.

Ginny pounced on her as soon as Hara was in range, wrapping her willowy, athletic limbs around Hara's softer ones. 

"It's good to see you," said the other girl earnestly. Hara agreed.

Next she got a dual-hug from both of the twins, with George attempting to ruffle her hair.

Ron gave her a brief squeeze, rubbing her back familiarly. 

 They sat and talked for a while, simply recounting events from the summer, with Hara expertly avoiding mentioning a certain vampire. From the glint in Ginny's eyes Hara knew she would have to answer some questions later on in the evening. 

Soon Mrs Weasley called them to lunch, remarking that it was later than usual as they wanted to wait to eat with Hara. Tonks entertained them by showing off her Metamorphagus abilites, transforming her nose into snouts and beaks. 

Hara sat between Sirius and Ron, and longed for a normal, happy life filled with moments such as this.

But she was not naive enough to believe it would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still no jasper here, sorry! im thinking the next chapter will continue in the summer before Hara's 5th year, so i believe Hermione will have another chance to fangirl over *someone*  
> please tell me if you see any typos/grammar mistakes that I might have missed, tnks  
> HELP ME OUT  
> im stuck on whether or not to keep Sirius alive in this. Tell me what u think x


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some good girly goss in here! sorry for the wait x

The comforting and familiar sounds of  _The Beatles'_  'Abbey Road' album were wafting through the rooms, coming from Sirius' old record player in the drawing room. Hara was curled up on the sofa listening to the music with her eyes closed. Ginny's feet were entangled with her own, the other girl cuddled up under a large knitted blanket on the other end of the three-seater. Ron was sprawled out of the rug, a cushion under his head. Hermione was due to arrive soon, and like when Hara was expected, they were to wait for lunch until after the new house-guest arrived.

Ron, ever the foodie, bemoaned this every five minutes, as he woke up early and thus ate breakfast early, too.

Hara and Hermione had decided about two weeks earlier to not send any letters to each other, so they could catch up better in person. Hara was looking forward to having late-night conversations with the bookworm.

Hermione would share a room with Ginny on the first floor, much to Hara's chagrin, but there was no room for another bed in her room. Hara also selfishly wanted to keep that bedroom to herself, away from everyone else, because it was something made just for her, cleaned and painted and prepared with Hara in mind.

Over an hour after dinner found Hara lying in the dark wide awake, waiting for her friends to come up. Finally the door creaked open and Hermione and Ginny sneaked in.

Ginny scurried onto Hara's bed and Hermione closed the door as quietly as she could before jumping beside Hara.

"Well, tell us everything!" trilled Hermione.

Hara grinned sheepishly and giggled at the topic Hermione was getting at.

Ginny cooed humorously in response.

"Oh, you shush, Gin!" joked Hara. "You'll have to dish the dirt on  _Michael_."

"Shut up, Hara," laughed Ginny. "You first."

Hermione looked so eager to hear more about the vampire and Ginny seemed to be ready for a good love-life gossip-session.

"Well... what do you want to know?"

Hermione squealed and burst out with question after question.

"The first time I saw him this summer was a week or so after I'd got my hair done." Hara twirled a braid between her fingers and grinned. "He helped me with my shopping. I bought dress robes and some hair and skin stuff. I bought Aunt Petunia anti-aging cream as a thank-you for letting me out of the house without a fight."

They all had a good laugh at Hara's little gift, even if Aunt Petunia had really liked it. Hara decided not to mention why their outing had been cut short, not wanting to worry her friends.

"Then, as you know, I had a six-o'clock curfew for the next two weeks, and the Dementors came so I've been here since," finished Hara happily.

"Hey!" cried Ginny, shoving her playfully.

"Okay, okay!" said Hara in a sing-song voice. "I met him a few times after that, four or five times. He bought me Florean's and we would just sit in the sun and chat."

"So romantic," swooned Ginny. "I'm not allowed to see Michael at all."

Hermione bounced up and down a little. "Is that  _all_? Did he show you any of his abilities?"

Hara patted Hermione's arm reassuringly. "He did, don't worry. He would 'escort' me home every time by picking me up and running me back. It would take thirty seconds, tops."

Hermione clapped her hands together, mouth agape in awe. "That's amazing!" she enthused.

Ginny shoved her shoulder again. "Well? Any  _proper_ news?"

Hara grinned mischievously. "Maybe."

"Oh, Merlin Hara! Just tell us if anything important happened!" pleaded Ginny. She hopped on the bed like a little child begging for a toy.

Hara schooled her face into a serious expression, trying not to titter like an idiot every time  _his_ face crossed her mind.

"Ask me," grinned Hara. "Ask me yes-or-no questions!"

Ginny squealed. "Did you kiss?" she burst immediately. Hara's cheeks burned.

"Yes!" she sang, grinning. Hara pressed her hands to her cheeks as if they would help get rid of her blush. "A few times."

Hermione had clapped her hands over her mouth and Ginny grabbed her by the shoulders and shook the brown-haired girl rather violently.

"I can't believe it!" breathed Hermione. "What was it like?"

Ginny took Hara's hands in her own, shaking them in congratulations.

"Very... hard," said Hara, thoughtful. Her face quickly became horrified as her two friends burst out laughing. "Not like... not like that...! Oh Merlin." She fanned her face with her hand, and it seemed like her cheeks would split from laughing.

"Oh Hara!" cackled Ginny. "You are a mess!"

"Shut up Ginny," moaned Hara. "What I  _meant_ was that he's cold and his lips were like stones. It was like kissing a moving statue."

"Weird," said Hermione. "How does he smell?"

Hara and Ginny took their turn at laughing at the bookworm. Only Hermione would still stick to  _that_ question.

"Really, really nice," revealed Hara. "Thinking back on it... it was like the nicest perfume in the world. Is that weird?"

"But  _how_?" moaned Hermione. "Be specific."

"Oh, alright." Hara rolled her eyes. It was difficult to remember as she hadn't been paying attention to his  _scent_ when she was around him. Clear and sweet. When she started talking she didn't realise it, it was like continuing her thoughts. "Honey perhaps, or rain when it's sunny. Mints and lemon and like... fire."

When Hara opened her eyes the other two were staring at her funny.

"That was... very specific, thank you," said Hermione seriously. Hara felt a little lightheaded and wobbly.

 "Yeah, dunno where that came from," mumbled Hara. She yawned loudly, the giddiness that was keeping her awake having passed due to the strange moment. The other two yawned after her and Ginny stretched her arms out like a cat.

"We'll head down now," said Hermione sleepily. "See you in the morning, Hara."

"Night girls," replied Hara. She got under her covers and gave them a little wave as they left.

While Hara lay in the dark, her imagination ran wild. She realised she didn't know half as much about him as he did about her, and she had  _so_ many questions. For Merlin's sake, she didn't even learn his name. Hara had never asked for it and he never offered it. She could guess well enough that he was from Texas because she recognised his accent from Old Western movies Uncle Vernon liked to watch. Then there were more obvious questions, like why was he the only vampire in Diagon Alley, and why had he taken such a special interest in her.

Perhaps she should have been more cautious, Hermione had told her that in the last war Voldemort had amassed an army of magical creatures and Death Eaters. Could there be any chance this magical creature was in league with Voldemort? It was possible he had been promised free reign to feed on Muggles... but no. Again, Hermione had said that Beguiling Vampires had their own government because they were the most non-human sub-species and there were so many of them. He wouldn't join Voldemort if he would have to face his own kind afterwards. Besides, his eyes weren't crimson they were the first time Hara had seen him. Over the years they had become lighter and lighter until they had settled at a lovely butterscotch colour. Hermione had explained that it meant he didn't drink human blood and that he probably used a wizard-made alternative.

Anyway, what kind of Death Eater-spy took the enemy on shopping dates and kissed them goodbye? Hara was being silly. She had nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i write about arthur weasley's attack and hara's owls and stuff? when should the next chapter be set? x


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that Hara was a natural at Occlumency. She still hated Snape, and he didn't make his lessons easy, but she progressed quickly under his tutelage. She privately thought that it was so simple to her because for as long as she could remember she had been forced to wear a mask by the Dursleys, never showing her true nature, never allowed to speak up or show much emotion. 

Hara took her Occlumency lessons under the guise of Remedial Potions, which raised a few eyebrows. Everyone knew how skilled Hara was at Potions, but when she explained that Snape purposely marked her lower, they all nodded in understanding and gave it no further thought. Of course, she told Hermione and Ron about the Occlumency lessons, and what she was required to do for them. Hermione took it upon herself to attempt self-taught Occlumency, and although Hara parroted all her knowledge back to the other girl, Hermione didn't find it nearly as easy as Hara had.

"But it's so straightforward, in theory," Hermione had moaned, more than once. "I just don't understand why it won't work properly. Hara's not even reading the book I found on Mind-Protection Magics!"

"Everyone's mind works differently, Hermione," said Hara soothingly.

"Yeah," chimed in Ron, "Hara's better than you at Occlumency, but you're far better than her at Arithmancy!"

Hara nodded along with him, grinning at the reference to her abysmal ability in Arithmancy. They both knew how irritating Hermione found it when she couldn't just  _do_ something, despite studying and researching it.

The only part Hara did not like about Occlumency lessons was that it required Snape to enter her mind until she could get him out and, eventually, prevent him from getting in at all. It meant that Snape now knew about Jasper. It was humiliating to know that the man she hated and who hated her, knew how her first kiss went. The infuriated feeling that came with seeing Jasper's face during her lessons and knowing that Snape had seen it too led to her managing to expel him from her mind quicker, although it made it harder to hold up a shield for long.

It took four months, until after the Easter holidays, for Hara to master Occlumency, in the most basic sense. She could now hold a shield all the time. She had never felt so well rested, as it helped her sleep better, despite her actually getting fewer hours of rest than before. She was studying diligently for her O.W.L's alongside Hermione, spending most of her time slaving away at Arithmancy, her worst subject. Ron called them mad for starting this early, and Hermione fretted about not having enough time, despite having started her revision in March. Hara was no longer plagued by flashing nightmares, and emotions that didn't belong to her no longer interrupted her day.

She was pleasantly surprised to find that Occlumency helped her not only protect her mind, but mute her reactions and emotions. No more were the days when Hermione or Ron would catch her blushing into her hands when she should be doing a Transfiguration essay. Hara could even keep her cool around Draco Malfoy, who was probably the most antagonistic boy in the universe. She never bothered hiding her amusement at his irritation when she refused to rise to his bait. 

Her thoughts drifted towards the cause of her (previously) constant blushing. Jasper. Even his name was lovely. Hara felt like a silly girl from a romance novel who simpered after her love interest, but she always felt mushy and warm inside at the thought of the vampire.

She recalled their last meeting, over the Christmas holidays, a while after she and the Weasley's had rushed back to Grimmauld Place when Mr. Weasley had been attacked while on guard duty. Hara had sneaked out in the middle of the night, under her Invisibility Cloak, feeling sick with guilt. He had found her in the garden square opposite the house, where she had tucked herself into a small gap between hedges. It had been snowing, and he was colder than ice, yet she remembered that he wore summer clothes. 

He had sat with her and let her soak his shirt with tears, and refused to let her feel embarrassed for falling apart.

"I know how you feel, darlin'." His hands rubbed soothingly and lightly against her back, so gentle she barely felt them.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there in the snow, at least until long after her tears had dried and her breathing had returned to normal. Eventually the vampire had mumbled that the sun would soon be up and suggested that she return to the house before someone found her bed empty. Hara agreed, but hesitated to get up, a thought lingering at the forefront of her mind. 

"Can we, or can I, um," she started, licking her lips. "Can I write to you?" She mumbled quickly. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, eyes flitting away from his.

He grinned at her, his teeth barely visible and his lips curling up at the corners. "Whenever you want, sweetheart. I'll always reply."

Satisfied, Hara allowed herself to get pulled to her feet and promptly wrapped her arms around his chest, breathing in the smell of his shirt. Ever since Hermione had mentioned it, she had noticed the natural perfume he seemed to possess. It really was wonderful and refreshing.

"And who will I address my letters to?" breathed Hara, eyes squeezing shut. The vampire's hand brushed through her hair and she felt rather than heard his chuckle, deep in his chest. He removed her arms gently, and looked her full in the face.

"Jasper Whitlock will do, ma'am," he answered formally, the effect ruined by the rather goofy looking smile on his face. He saluted at her and gave her a bow. Hara beamed at him and returned his bow with a lopsided curtsy.

And if she gave him a peck before she ran back into Number 12, it was neither here nor there.

Hara sighed contentedly. She couldn't wait to get her O.W.L's over and done with.


End file.
